


the rain never came

by CG5coolGrey



Category: all灵 - Fandom, 律灵 - Fandom, 茂灵 - Fandom, 酒窝灵 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 灵能百分百 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CG5coolGrey/pseuds/CG5coolGrey





	the rain never came

1.the rain

从什么时候开始的呢？

“龙套啊，你这几年长高不少啊，不过来相谈所的速度也跟着变快就好了。”

灵幻靠在椅子上，一只手夹烟一只手翻阅着报纸，眼神只有在影山走进来的时候稍微变化了一些，不过那也只是空中的游丝而已，不用风吹，自然就会消散。

“抱歉师父，刚才被辅导员老师叫去谈了一下关于大学之类的话。”

“啊啊，毕竟你都高三了，怎么样，有哪所想考的大学吗？还是说读完高中就算了。”

一阵带着水汽的风从百叶窗透了进来，不知道是不是天气转凉而还没来得及加衣服的缘故，只穿了一件白衬衣的灵幻打了一个哆嗦，烟灰也跟着掉到了下来。

不过，影山抬起一根手指，由一团奇异的荧光包裹着的烟灰在还没落到桌面上的时候就升了起来，然后缓慢地降落到了灵幻手边的烟灰缸里，而男人像是见怪不怪地瞥了一眼，而后又继续吸了一口烟进去。影山有点无奈地去拉上了百叶窗，灵幻也跟着起身，套上了搭在椅背上的外套后，拿着两只用了很久的茶杯，走到了饮水机前。

“我不知道。师父觉得呢？”

影山坐到了他经常和师父聊天的那个位置，只不过本该坐在对面的人，还在叉着腰等水烧开。影山只好重复之前做过无数遍的动作，他用视线描过灵幻的后脑勺、有弧度的侧颈再是瘦削的双肩，腰线也是跟以前一样，说不定更瘦了，他听说师父最近总是烦恼着失眠和掉发，说是要中年危机了。

但真的有吗？他甚至感受不到师父有任何变化。

就连对待他的态度也是一样，没有变得冷淡，也没有变得热络。这些他本来就是很早就知道了的，但———

这总归让他感觉到不舒服。

就好像他很努力地追逐，却永远得不到回报。

他早就知道是这样的。

“你问我啊，可是龙套，这是属于你的抉择吧。我只是你的师父而已，只能在你不能明辨自己而痛苦的时候帮助你，而且你也不是那个只有那么点高的小孩了。”

说这话的时候，灵幻还是连眼睛也没有眨一下，他低着头，小心翼翼地将热水接进装了茶粉的杯子里。窗外已经响起了雨点声，从杯子里冒出的水雾也氤氲着灵幻的脸。

像是晕开了灵幻脸上的表情一般，让影山看不真切。等到那东西滑落下来的时候，连同走过来的灵幻，他才意识那是眼泪。

  
2.the sun

“我说诈欺师啊，你打算一直这么吊着小茂不管吗？小心他暴走然后将你锁在地下室哦。”

脸上有着两团红色酒窝的男人倚在门框上恶劣地笑着说。被这么说的灵幻还是用手滑动着鼠标，查看委托人发来的邮件。今天是个难得的好天气，暖烘烘的阳光斜着照到了灵幻的背上，他感觉脖子那块皮肤都要出汗了，才将外套脱了下来。他只需要用手指勾着衣领，便有人使用灵力将他的衣服搭在椅背上。

做完这一切的小酒窝挑眉看了看灵幻套在白衬衣外面的v领黑毛衣和搭在椅背上的灰色西服，又看了看自己常年穿的黑西服，不禁一哂。

‘情侣装？’

“我还轮不到一只恶灵来对我进行说教，再说了，龙套他也快要成年了，不会连这种感情都处理不好的。”

小酒窝走到了灵幻的身边，用手撑住了桌面，低头看着他的鼻尖和那低垂着的睫毛。

“你真这么想？”

话一出口，没想到换来灵幻一声长长的叹息。

“不，是我只能这么想了。我要是再想点别的，别说龙套的父母了，说不定最先来找我算账的是律那小子啊。”

不知道是不是这阳光含了倦怠的因子，灵幻伸长了胳膊，像只猫一样，打了一个长长的哈欠，喉咙里发出像是撒娇般的哼唧声，亮晶晶的生理泪水从眼角溢了出来。

而注视着一切的小酒窝只是眯起了眼睛。他感觉他才是那个想要把眼前这个人关起来的人。

‘不自知的是你啊，灵幻。’

3.the shade

‘啊啊，我说什么来着，还真是他弟弟第一个来找我算账的。’

这么想的灵幻不得不无奈地摇了摇头，他拿出一个崭新的茶杯，里面装的也是拿来招待客人的红茶。

可即便如此，影山律还是看到了。他看到，橱柜里有两个一模一样并且老旧的深色茶杯，他也知道那就是灵幻经常和他哥哥一起用来喝茶的杯子。两个杯子都差不多，用混是肯定的，虽然一定是洗过，但嘴唇还是能贴到那根本不存在的唇印上吧。

想到这里的影山律顿时抓紧了自己的膝盖，但这看在灵幻的眼里却以为他这是在忍耐对自己的怒意。

“你还真是稀客啊。”

灵幻做出看起来十分温和的笑容将茶杯端到了影山律的面前。

“灵幻先生，我听我哥哥说，他最近有点烦恼，是关于你的。”

灵幻忍住想要扶额的冲动坐到了影山律的对面，他有点受不住那小子称得上炙热的眼神了。

“嗯...青春期，总是很...很波折且弯曲。”

影山律看着他一副镇静且淡然的样子就觉得一阵恼火，他一直这样吗？面对别人对他的喜欢都视若无睹吗？

对谁都很好，但都适可而止又丝毫不愿越界的样子。

“既然灵幻先生知道这一点，就不要对我家哥哥太过‘友好’了吧，哥哥本来就容易误会别人的感情，更何况，那个人还是灵幻先生你。”

“喂，你小子，话说的有点过分了吧。”

灵幻撑着膝盖站了起来，居高临下地俯视着影山律。

“我不管是他的弟弟还是谁，这都是龙套他自己的事情，如果他连自己的感情都管理不好，你能想象他以后在大学里该怎么办吗？大学里可没有像我这样的好人会帮助他，更没有你这样的弟弟愿意去保护他。”

原本灵幻还想加上一句“多谈几个恋爱再跟我说话吧，小子。”的，但总觉得这样说就太践踏未成年的自尊了，就又咽了下去。

而被灵幻说得一愣一愣的影山律却还在回味灵幻那副居高临下教训人的模样。

就连在回家的路上还是游离的状态，他好像有那么点感同身受的意味了。作为一个成熟的社会人士带给还未出入社会的高中男子的新鲜感以及刺激感，这的确让人兴奋与颤栗。

他也像是忽然明白了，哥哥为什么会喜欢这样一个成年男人了。


End file.
